someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepypasta Trading
Welcome to the Creepypasta Trading Post, a project of MAsTeR98ofu and Babylon. Here you can trade ideas and works-in-progress, to spice up your writing, and to trade ideas. If you wish to use one of the ideas here, or finish one of the stories heres, you must offer one in return. "I don't know how times I have came to a blank for writing pastas but I use this and trade for ideas and I can write full pastas again." - Master Available Stories Below are the list of stories or ideas that are available for trade. If you are interested, put in an offer below the listed page, in a bullet pointed list. Ideas and Concepts. #Here is an example story. Here is an example synopsis. Here is an example synopsis. *Here is an example offer. #A parent or parents finds that the videogames they've been buying for their young children are much, much too violent, so they decide to play them for themselves. To their horror, the videogames are extremely violent and gruesome... But only when the parent/s are playing them. Stormlilly (talk) 10:48, May 12, 2014 (UTC) #A bit more specific, but... Every town has its secrets. A town based around the occult and superstition even more so. Take Lavender Town, for instance. A town elder who doesn't fear any danger, and seems to have no trouble getting into places that you with your entire team have a challenge reaching. Marowak, who prior to being killed by Team Rocket, was a solitary living member (indeed the last of its kind, it would seem) at the top of a tower filled with the dead. What could explain these things? Well, in Pokemon the First Movie, a Doctor Fuji appears...at the beginning of the movie. Where he is promptly killed off by the genetic monstrosity he helped to create. Meanwhile, in the games, Mr. Fuji is friends with Blaine, to whome the burned-out lab that Mewtwo was created in belongs, and a note on the island where Mew is located in Emerald indicates (in the Japanese version) that Mr/Dr. Fuji was the one to write it. Could Marowak have been mourning its deceased owner, a man so important that he was buried at the very top of the tower...and who had too much unfinished business to move on? Kefke Wren (talk) 00:42, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Works in Progress. #Here is an example story. Here is an example synopsis. #Really don't know what to do with this idea. Open for collabs. The world is controlled by a strange, god-like creature named Atua. For whatever reason, upon reaching the age of 20, all people must participate in a 1v1 game against another 20 year old. The game is chosen and judged by some not quite humans known only as the soul judges. Based upon the outcome of the game, the soul judges will chose who is best fit to sacrifice to Atua, and who must be returned to their homes. The survivors of the games have their memories wiped after being judged. What happens to the players after being sacrifices is unknown. Furret2000 *Here is an example offer. ::: It all started back in 2003. That was the year I was to graduate, and at my school there was a tradition of making every senior come up with their own special project to work on. The idea was to see how prepared we were to function in the real world, I suppose. It doesn’t matter, really. I saw an opportunity, and I took it. For my project, I declared that I would make a videogame. It was the perfect scam. I’d get to screw around all day, and the ignorant teachers in my tiny, rural school wouldn’t know enough about the subject to say if I was really working or not. ::: Grant you, in the beginning I really did intend to do it. I had a bit of experience with a program called “RPG Toolkit”. You can still find it for free online, but the community it had back then, and after their site changed domains, the resources for the version I had are all gone too. At the time, though, there was a lot of support for it. Back then, I would have told anyone that Toolkit was better than Maker. It’s not anymore. Getting back to the point, though, I tried at first. I really did. I made an effort to understand the scripting language. I made some little test scripts to see what I could do, like having all the potions for my game scripted to return a glass bottle when used (with the idea that you could sell the bottles, or at certain stores get them refilled for cheaper), or a few abilities that relied on my coding, rather than premade effects. ::: Really, though, I didn’t know what I was doing. My sprite work was terrible. I couldn’t figure out how to make the game work on the amazing card-based battle system I saw in my head. I wasn’t even good at designing a world map. The whole thing, it was nothing but too much ambition, not enough planning, nor talent, and the lack of experience to know when to sacrifice what I intended to do for what I could. The worst part is, at least in part, I knew it. As the year wore on, I was spending less time in Toolkit, and more time on…”research”. At least, that’s what I told the teacher. I was looking at what other people had done, so I could learn from it and gain inspiration. ::: Don’t get me wrong, some of it really was research. I’d look at other Toolkit games, and see amazing things that you could do with the flexibility of the engine. I really did take some ideas away from the emulated games I was playing. By and large, though, my motivation had left me. More often than not, I’d just boot up SNES9X and play something because I felt like it. It went on like that for months, until I hit a turning point one day, when I found a GeoCities site calling itself “Unfinished Dungeons”, which contained information on cancelled games and cut content. There were even a few files from some of the projects available for download. That site became my new addiction. I poured over the stories, downloaded everything that seemed even remotely interesting, and re-read the stories again. I was obsessed. ::: For a while, I tried to use bits and pieces to patch up the holes in my own game, but by the time I was supposed to give my presentation, it wasn’t anywhere near finished. I knew I had to present something, but I felt oddly protective of my game. It wasn’t ready yet. Showing it off unfinished would have been a sin, it felt like. Like, somehow, I felt like if I revealed it before it was done, I’d be dooming it to the same fate as any of the other incomplete games I’d read about. So instead, at the eleventh hour I grabbed a program off Unfinished Dungeons that could be used to edit ROMs of Final Fantasy VI, included in their cut content article. I followed the steps in their guide to create an encounter with an unused boss called the Czar Dragon…or, well, CzarDragon. Then I added in a hacktastic weapon of my own design, gave it a suitably fantasy-sounding name (Oberon), and proceeded when my turn came to give the greatest flim-flam routine of my life. I don’t remember the speech I made up on the spot any more, but it had something to do with the number of people that work on commercial games, their diverse skills, budget, and the time frame of a quality project. I played up my own accomplishments compared to the giants I was imitating, of course, while implying without stating that I’d made a total conversion instead of just changing one small part of the game. ::: All in all, though, it went off without a hitch. Except for one thing, that is. When you fought CzarDragon, it was supposed to use a string of dialogue from the game’s code that also isn’t in the normal game. ::: “Mwa, ha ha…” ::: “Humans and their desires!” ::: “I’m free at last!” ::: “I bring you destruction…” ::: “I bring you terror…” ::: “I am Czar…” ::: “Prepare yourselves!” ::: The thing is, that’s not what he said. The lines about destruction and terror were swapped, and in the last line, rather than saying “prepare yourselves” it said “prepare yourself”. It should have startled me more than it did, but I was under a lot of pressure all the time. All I could think is that I’d messed up following the tutorial somehow, the game was going to break in front of everyone right then and there, and I’d fail. Despite some cutting remarks from the panel of teachers reviewing my presentation about my not trying hard enough, though, they bought it. Or, at least decided that I was suitably educated to wash their hands of and that they didn’t want to deal with me for another year. I was so relieved, I forgot all about the little hiccup with the dialogue. Completed Stories If you and your partner have finished your stories, post them here in the complete story section. *This is an example story, written by example. This is an example second story, written by example two. *What Lies in the Dark , written by Master Contacting other Authors for Collabs. If you want to contact other authors for collabs, that is fine. It will be posted by you with the other authors name. If you want to know why to do it, it can give you ideas beyond what is made here. Two heads are better than one, right? Please try not to get a mutiple people in a collab, that will get confusing though you can do it. If you still do not believe me about it, check out "I Won't Leave You." by Flaky and Tyrin Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Collaboration